


Fight Me

by commanderlurker (honeybee592)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, Dom/sub, Language Barrier, M/M, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee592/pseuds/commanderlurker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James needs someone to fight and Bull makes himself available. The sex is a cathartic bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butterpanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterpanic/gifts).



> This has been called 'That Bull/James fic' in my writing folder.

James poked at his omni. It lit up but didn’t do anything. That was the most frustrating part. His armour had run out of juice long ago and now it sat in a wooden trunk. He kept the lid closed, didn’t look at it. Made him angry, then sad. But his omni, that was always with him, always on his wrist. And he couldn’t do a damn thing with it. He shook his wrist, turning it off and shouted.

“Stupid fucking thing. Why won’t you fucking work?” He’d throw it across the courtyard if he could. Instead he picked up a stone and hurled it. It bounced across the ground, coming to a stop under the Iron Bull’s foot. Oh yeah. That guy.

Bull sauntered over to James and stopped, hands on his hips. He had that look of sympathy mixed with determination. James knew that look.

“Fight?” he asked.

James shrugged. He wanted to talk. Wanted to yell and scream, to find whatever worm hole he’d fallen through and go back home. But Bull didn’t understand his language and James sure as fuck didn’t understand a word the big guy said. Fighting at least was a language they both spoke. Bull grabbed him by the hand and hauled him up. The hand shifted to his shoulder and he pushed James across the courtyard, up the stairs and into his room in this actual real life castle. He shoved James against the door. Hard. _Fuck this._ James pushed back, hands on Bull’s chest. Bull barely moved. Bull shoved him again. James knew what was happening, where this was going. They’d done it before.

The first time had been a surprise. A cathartic beating that James didn’t just take. He fought back, pleased to land a couple of good hits before Bull got the better of him. Felt good. Felt real good. Throwing punches at someone who could take them. That he found himself turned-on and hard wasn’t really a surprise. Adrenaline did that to you. But the big guy getting all hot and heavy? James hadn’t expected that. When James started crying and babbling while the big guy with horns tore away all clothes along with his defenses, James took it. Bull hadn’t hurt him. Well he had, but not in a bad way. He’d left James too exhausted to talk or move and damn, that had felt good. Even better, Bull hadn’t laughed at him or chucked him out on his ass after. He’d let him stay in that dump of a room, in those sheets that smelled like they hadn’t ever been washed, and held him. That’s what James was embarrassed about afterwards. Being held like that. But Bull insisted, his broken English and body language keeping James in place. And because it had felt so good, James had gone back for more.

James got in a low kick, enough to take Bull off balance, but not enough to send him to the floor. He pressed the advantage, getting an arm around Bull’s massive torso with the intention of using gravity to send them sprawling. Only Bull bent over, tipping James and landing them both on the floor. One of the floorboards cracked but that was the least of James’ worry. Bull had him pinned. Bastard. They stayed like that a moment, both of them catching their breath. James was well aware of their sweaty chests sticking to each other. From this angle, he had a view straight to Bull’s crotch. He could smell the sex already and that made him lose some of his strength. His own dick stirred and he bit off a curse in Spanish.

James tapped out with a grunt and Bull eased up. They knelt in front of each other, an arm’s length apart, chests heaving, eyeing one another up and down. James wiped his forehead with his arm, not taking his eye off Bull. The bastard didn’t often play dirty--that was James’ trick, but James wasn’t dumb enough to underestimate the guy. Bull palmed himself. Full on, hand down his pants, stroking and pulling. He grinned at James and beckoned him over with one finger. James shook his head.

“I’m not that easy,” he said.

Bull took his hand out from his pants and sighed, said something James didn’t understand, then pounced. James landed flat on his back, legs kicked out from under him. While he lay there winded, Bull gathered him up and chucked him on the bed.

“Oh come on. Give me a fucking chance!” James yelled.

Bull just laughed, grabbed James’ arms and pinned them above his head. The rope went round his wrists easily enough--still in place from last time, probably--then he yanked it tight against the headboard. He sat back and grinned down at James. James tried to keep his momentum up, keep that anger fresh, but he wanted it. Wanted Bull so damn bad. He didn’t want to give Bull the satisfaction of knowing that. Dumbass, he already knew, and James was sure Bull knew James’ bravado was all just a front. Still, he kicked as much out of frustration as help when Bull yanked James’ trousers down and off his legs. His dick gave away his state of mind and he wished he could just stroke it a little, settle it down. No luck.

He wouldn’t let Bull tie him up easily. No, just cause his arms were now out of action didn’t mean he couldn’t use his legs, or torso. But fuck, Bull just lay his weight over James’ thighs, leant his shoulder against James’ torso. Pinned. Stuck. Well and truly. James dropped his head back, hitting his arms and the headboard with a thunk as he gave up. No point struggling now. Better to conserve his energy. He gritted his teeth as Bull hummed while tying the ropes around James’ ankles. Fucking hummed like he was out for a stroll through a flowery meadow.

Bull rolled off him and James took a deep breath, inflating his chest again, feeling free from Bull’s weight. Bull knelt between James’ legs. He had more rope between his teeth. Shit. James look down the length of his legs, saw just how tight the rope had been wound and tied. He tugged, then regretted it when Bull made a satisfied grunt. Bull settled his fists either side of James’ hips, leaning in with a glint in his eye and his teeth bared with rope clamped between them. James’d lost, but he hadn’t lost _yet_. He thrust up best he could, thrashed his hips from side to side. His cock wobbled obscenely, making contact with Bull. Then a shoulder to his chest took the breath out of him again, and an elbow dangerously close to his nuts made him stop completely.

“Fuck you, you fucking bastard!” He wasn’t sure Bull knew exactly what the words meant, but the tone, shit, didn’t matter what part of the galaxy you’d fallen from, anyone could read that tone.

Bull chuckled, low and gravely, kept his massive shoulder against James’ chest as he adjusted his position. James couldn’t see what he was doing, but he felt the ends of the rope against his skin, tickling as it dragged against his thigh. Then his dick was enveloped by one of those massive hands. James gasped and jerked in surprise. The rope wasn’t just flicking against him anymore. It was right on his dick! Fuck, and his balls. He gave a choked cry and wiggled, but that only earned him that shoulder pressed against his chest even more.

Bull let go of his dick and the pillow behind his back was punched away, rope threaded behind, over and over, around his thighs too and James groaned again, realising what was happening. If he’d just stayed still, if he’d not gone and thrust his dick around in a useless display of dominance, then he’d still be able to move, just a little. But now? Now he was up shit creek and the paddle was well out of reach. The pillow was pushed back in place and Bull climbed off James, right off the bed. James looked up at him, breathless and--

He was going to spout off another string of expletives but the look on Bull’s face cut him short. James blushed, red creeping up his cheeks and down his neck. He looked so… so soft. Eye all half-lidded and a cute little smile and shit. Fuck, what was happening? Bull walked up the side of the bed, still with that sweet smile, and adjusted the pillows behind James’ back, plumping them. James found himself, despite the circumstances, pretty damn comfortable. Bull went over all the ropes, checking them, adjusting a knot here and there. He asked James questions, or, at least he thought they were questions.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good,” James replied. “Not like we haven’t done this before. Don’t know why I keep coming back. Fucking pendejo,” he added, muttering to himself.

Bull grabbed his jaw and turned his head and James found himself staring up at a face that wasn’t so soft anymore. Bull lifted his free hand, put his thumb up. “Good,” he said, nodding his head. He put his thumb down. “Bad.” He shook his head. “Stop. Katoh.” He let go of James’ jaw and James worked it a bit while nodding. Though his wrists were bound above his head, his hands were free. He made a thumbs up.

 “Good,” he said, though he wished he could explain to himself why this was _good_.

Satisfied, Bull climbed back onto the bed and ran his hands over the length of James’ body, starting at his feet, up his shins, knees, thighs, avoiding his dick, dammit, up his chest, armpits, biceps, and forearms. James started moaning. He couldn’t help himself and anyway, he was exhausted after their westle earlier, no matter how much he convinced himself he wasn’t.

Then Bull turned around, shuffled back so his ass was mere centimeters from James’ face. He could lean forward, lick a cheek, if he tried. He tried, but Bull pulled away. James looked up and caught Bull shaking his head at him, smirking. Bull moved down the bed a ways and took the oil bottle. He coated his fingers and James tensed, seeing the game Bull was gonna play. Tease him with his ass in his face while lubing up James, huh? James barked a laugh. He wouldn’t fall for that. Only, Bull’s fingers didn’t reach for James. They reached around, pulled his own cheeks apart and slipped inside.

James whimpered. “That is so not fair!” Fuck, shit, this was so much worse. Bull, right there, right in front of James with an ass full of fingers and James couldn’t do a damn thing. He could close his eyes, he supposed, but that felt like he’d be punishing himself. So he stared, gritted his teeth while Bull made lewd noises and shook his hips like some stripper giving a lapdance. A real kinky lapdance. James doubted he’d get this shit at Purgatory, no matter what he paid. He woudn’t’ve wanted it from some Purgatory stripper though. Couldn’t’ve trusted his body like this to just anyone. But Bull, this fucking giant dude with fucking _horns_ who didn’t speak a word of English but somehow understood what James was going through, made him feel right at home. This guy, James could trust this guy.

Bull was three fingers deep and if it weren’t for the angle, looked like he’d go the whole fucking hog. But he pulled out, wiped his hand on the sheet and turned around. He gave James the thumbs up and James did the same, despite his aching dick and dry mouth. Bull poured more oil onto his hand and engulfed James’ dick. James wasn’t small by any means, but his dick was completely enveloped by Bull’s hand. The rope rubbed against him where the oil hadn’t dribbled, the dry bite giving a wonderful chafe. Bull stroked up and down, making James pulse. As good as it felt, he wouldn’t let himself get taken away with the feeling. Bull wouldn’t let him go. Not so soon. Bull seemed to sense the same, and pinched James’ nipple, making him yelp and groan simultaneously. James glared at him. Bull did it again and James fought his body, willing himself not to edge closer to orgasm, desperately tamping down on just how damn good it felt. Bull chuckled as James began to pant, but before James could tell him he was a fucking bastard and he’d kill him if he came now, Bull pulled on the rope, tightening it around his balls and the base of his dick, cutting off his orgasm.

James’ whole body went rigid, then he sagged against the pillows. Bull looked annoyingly pleased with himself. He knelt, legs either side of James. He grinned as he lowered himself down on James’ throbbing dick, laughed as James groaned. Fuck, not this, no way. He couldn’t. Being fucked by Bull was exhausting enough. Shit, that made it sound like they’d just been fucking like regular fuck buddies instead of wrestling and fighting and being shoved up against stone walls and straw beds, being tied up and hit and being fucked so hard he forgot all about where he was and how he was going to get back home. Bull settled right down on James’ dick, ass to balls and James definitely forgot whatever he’d been thinking about. He eased up, and down, real slow, real easy. James gave a thrust, just to see if he had any give. Nada. Shit. From the look on Bull’s face, he knew he was in for a long, agonising ride. Bull’s ass sucked in the length of James’ dick, warm and slick. He angled his hips just so and James felt when his dick hit Bull’s prostate. That set him off, sending pleasure arching through him. But Bull was just getting started.

The bastard rode James slow to start off with, getting harder and faster, his balls slapping against James’. Sometimes he arched his back, felt himself up, rubbing oily hands over his scarred chest, circling his nipples and moaning. Or he pressed his hands onto James’ chest, over his tattoos, tweaking his nipples, putting a thumb in James’ mouth. But whenever James got too excited, he’d switch it up, loom over James, hands either side of his head, hot breath on James’ neck, his face just out of reach, and growl as he pounded down on James’ dick. James had to credit the rope round his nuts. Without that he’d’ve blown ten times by now. Bull’s staying power impressed him, but James realised that for all of Bull’s self-groping, he never touched his own dick.

Sweat trickled down from James’ armpits, tickling him until the rivulets curved around his body and soaked into the pillows.

At one point Bull slowed to stop, sitting on James. He looked James over, hands going to the ropes around his wrists and arms, adjusting his position so he could check the ones around his cock. James pre-empted him with a nod and a thumbs up.

“I’m good. I fucking want to come, but I’m good.”

Bull roared with laughter, throwing his head back as he immediately broke into a punishing speed, his cock bouncing up and down, slapping James’ abs. James tried to laugh too, but it came out hoarse and broken. He flexed his hands, made fists and curled his toes. He ached to touch Bull, get his hands around that cock and jerk it dry. Shit, he’d take the fucking if he could hold onto those horns instead of being tied up. Bull had taken a hold of his own dick and starting making those grunts that meant he was gonna blow. James braced himself, eyes wide open, not wanting to miss a second of it.

Bull didn’t hold back when he came. Jizz spurted up James’ torso, a blob right on his jaw, even, which Bull seemed pretty damn pleased about. He wiped that splat off before it could cool, but left the rest where it fell. Bull sagged, and James did too. Shit. Finally. Now maybe James could come. Hopefully. Bull said something in that weird guttural language of his and from the way he sighed and mumbled, James figured the guy was spent. He certainly looked it, leaning in to kiss James’ forehead. As he lifted himself up, James shook his head and wiggled the best he could.

“No, no no no, you don’t get to leave now. Fuck, you can’t not let me come in you, not after all the times you’ve fucked me raw. Please!”

Bull paused half in James, half out, and chuckled. He smoothed his hands through James’ hair, down his cheeks and neck, to his shoulders. He said something again, something soothing, like he knew what James had babbled. He leaned back, still on James’ dick, and dropped his hands between his legs. The rope, all wet and oily now, loosened from around his balls but remained tight around the base of his dick. Blood flowed back into his balls, stinging, making him gasp. Then the rope rasped along his dick, sending the blood pulsing up the length and Bull slammed down. Up and down, he pounded and growled as James shook and shouted, muscles bulging and cutting into the rope. The bed creaked once, twice, and for a second he thought the whole room would come crashing down and then he came, hot and hard, pulsing into Bull who stayed in control, always in control, slowing, squeezing, still rough but so good.

James sagged, soaking wet and fucking spent. His head dropped back and he squeezed his eyes shut. Tears leaked out, and not for the first time. He wasn’t embarrassed by them anymore. Just let them run down his face. He kept his eyes shut as Bull climbed off him and patted his thigh. He sat alone on the bed, still tied up, and cold now. But Bull wasn’t gone long. He heard the splash of water, then a warm cloth on his chest, wiping away Bull’s congealed come. It disappeared, rinsed out, and returned. Bull wiped him down so carefully, cooing and humming his own words. James didn’t understand but he didn’t need to. Whatever Bull was going on about, his tone soothed just as much as the cloth.

The rope around his thighs and abs came loose, dragged away, making James shiver. His ankles were freed next and he brought his knees up, closing his legs, rubbing the soles of his feet on the sheets. Bull knelt near the head of the bed, the mattress dipping, and James opened his eyes to watch Bull unknot the rope around his wrists. Just a couple of tugs and the whole lot fell free. He felt stupid for being so stuck when all that kept him in place was undone so easily. But he wouldn’t’ve been able to reach the end of the rope, and he figured Bull tied the knots that way so they could be removed quickly. Bull held his wrists in one hand, but not rough and hard like he had at the start. James wasn’t fighting now. Slowly, Bull lowered James's hands, over his head, and down to his lap. His arms ached like he’d just done two hundred pull ups but Bull was there again, with a flowery smelling oil, rubbing James’ wrists and arms. He worked his shoulders like a pro Alliance physio. Fingers caressed his collarbone, his pecs. Not a turn-on, not now, but he could get used to this. Bull rubbed down James’ whole body, even his toes, which, James realised, were sore, though he didn’t remember balling them up that tight.

“Good?” Bull asked, stroking James’ cheek with the back of his finger.

James managed a shaky nod.

“Sleep.”

He nodded again but before he could snuggle down and close his eyes, Bull, hauled him out of bed and sat him in a chair. In two blinks, Bull had ripped the sheet off the bed and shook out a clean one, tucking it in and smoothing it out. He turned to James, holding his nose and saying something, James guessed, about the smell.

James laughed. “Yeah, we stank the place up all right. Fuckin’ loco.”

Bull led him back to bed and James grinned, sighing as he stretched out on the clean sheet. Bull threw another blanket over James before crawling in afterwards and pulling James against him. James fell asleep, his anger and frustration a distant memory.


End file.
